Trusting You
by leighann415
Summary: This resulted from some strong Captain Swan feels I've been having lately...Set in "The Apprentice," a little AU. But Hook finds Emma after getting his hook back from Rumple. Enjoy! :) Rating for very mild language.


Hook needed to find Emma like he needed air. He just had to see her. After leaving the crocodile's shop, it was all he could do to put two feet in front of the other. He hoped Emma wouldn't be disappointed in him. It was nice to hold both of Emma's hands on their date for once. But that would be the only time they ever got to do it.

He took out the picture of him and Emma that Mary Margaret took. Emma had given him a copy, and he carried it around with him everywhere. He wished he could do that night all over again, and skipping the part of getting his hand back. That was the biggest mistake he made so far. And all because he wanted to feel like a regular guy for a night.

He shook his head. The fellow in the picture was a different man than what he was now. He moved around slowly through the town, and suddenly found himself outside the sheriff's station. He smiled when he saw Emma's car parked outside.

He decided he would climb in and wait for her to come out, no matter how long that took.

Fortunately, it only took several minutes before he heard the door turn, and see her get inside. She looked at him in complete shock.

"Killian, what the hell are you _doing_ in here?"

Hook looked at her with sad eyes. "Waiting for you, love. Come on, let's get away from this place. I suddenly find it not so charming anymore."

Emma climbed in the driver's side. Something had happened between last night and now, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she realized that was it. Killian was Hook once again. "Hey, where did your hand go?" She gently reached out and touched his hook.

"I had a run in with the crocodile. He let me have my hand back, but with a threat. And a warning about threatening him and Belle. I decided having a hook wasn't so bad after all."

Emma was furious. "That man is a monster. We should tell him so." Emma started to put the key in the engine, but Hook stopped her.

"No, we shouldn't. This was my doing. My fight. I just wanted to have one normal night with you. I guess I got a bit carried away." He sighed.

Emma smiled. "But it _was_ normal. For us, I mean. Ok, we did have a thief crash it, but still. It was the best night I've had in a long time. And that's the truth." She leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was different from all the others. Even more passionate.

"I don't care what you look like, whether you don't have a hand, or 4 eyes or whatever. I-I love you for who you are."

Hook startled at the words. She had never said those three words to him before. At first, he didn't know what to do. She really didn't care! He kissed her again. "I love you too, love. You don't know how much."

"Oh, I think I do." She smiled.

"Now, come on. What do you say we do our date over again? With this this time." The hook gleamed in the car.

"I'd love to, Captain." She grinned. "But I can't right now. Everything's turned upside down, with helping Elsa look for her sister, and my parents...But can I take a rain check?"

Hook was defeated. But suddenly he had an idea. "Start the car. Drive until I say to stop."

She looked questioningly at him. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"You know I do."

"Then, drive. I'll tell you when to stop. You'll like it, I promise."

She drove until they reached the docks. If she had her way, they could just drive forever. But of course, there was no way to leave town.

"Stop here." She parked the car, and they both got out, holding hands the entire way. Emma didn't know what he had planned in coming here. But she wasn't going to question it.

They sat down on the ledge by the water, where they've sat many times before. But surprisingly, he didn't offer any rum. Emma wasn't sure what to make of this "new" Killian. But she wanted to be there for him.

For a few minutes, they just sat there, looking out over the water. Emma didn't want to check the time on her phone. She knew that she would probably be getting calls from her parents. But that could wait until later.

Finally, Killian pulled out something. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. She knew then exactly what he had in mind.

They both looked at the picture for a little while. And then Emma asked, "Are you sure about this? My mom's going to be so mad..."

"Don't worry about that, love. I have to do this. We can always make more memories with this. I realize now that I didn't need another hand to have a good time with you or impress you."

Emma playfully shoved his shoulder. "Killian, impress me? A pirate worries about that kind of thing?" She grinned.

Hook grinned back and for the first time since leaving Gold's shop, he felt free. "This one does. Or did. That's why I want a do-over. I think we can do much better than that."

With Hook's free hand, Emma helped him tear up the picture. Even though she probably would get it from her mother, something felt different inside her too. As they watched the pieces float away, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Yes, she thought, she had everything she needed right here.

 **The End**


End file.
